reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Construction Dozer
Old and classic, the Construction Dozer has been around for in several factions for quite a while, only replaced by new technology and newer vehicles, the bulldozer is currently still utilised by Iron Dragon PLA forces in their war against the GLRF. The Dozer was utilised by the following factions: * United States Task Forces - Replaced by the Builder Drone, utilised until 2028. * Iron Dragon PLA - Currently utilises the Type-18B Bulldozer, cheaper than the DUDE versions * Company of Liberty - Used by reservists, they are used in European and American parts of the world * Middle East Alliance - Several countries in the MEA utilise various bulldozers to build bases Company Reservists "Lets get to work!" - Bulldozer operator - The Construction Bulldozer (Bulldozer or Dozer for short) is the Company of Liberty's secondary construction unit. This vehicle constructs the main bases which serve as a secondary construction vehicle. The Bulldozer originates from USA, allthough has the same identical model and design to the vehicle itself, sporting a black paintjob with the faction emblem to ensure the vehicle doesn't get mixed up with the USA's variant. Operation History Construction Bulldozers were manufactured and shipped by the medium venturing construction vehicle company, DUDE Construction Vehicles. They were knwon to be the same manufacturer for supplying the US Army the same vehicle serving in the First Eurasian Conflict with the Global Liberation Army and is still being used today. DUDE recieved an order of over 300 Construction Bulldozers to be manufactured and shipped to the Company's HQ in Akmola, Kazakhstan. Landsweeper Replacement The Landsweeper Construction Vehicle was introduced into the Company as a replacement to the Construction Bulldozer for being more armoured and faster than the Bulldozer, thus rendering it useless since due to its sluggish locomotor and weak armour. The Construction Bulldozer was then stored in Company of Liberty bunkers or sold to scrapyard owners for scrapping or to be used as heavy lifting equipment. Many Bulldozers were still stationed in the Company of Liberty as backup construction units if any fielded Landsweepers were either destroyed or the commander was running low on cash. The Bulldozer is maybe weak and less armoued than the Landsweeper Vehicle, but still is a good backup vehicle when it comes to money problems on acquiring Landsweepers as reused Bulldozers were dropped off by Pelicans into the combat. United States Task Forces (Inactive) "We were always ready, back in the first war" - American Ex-Dozer operator - The Construction Bulldozer served as the USA's primary construction vehicle during the first conflict between the Global Liberation Army. The Bulldozer wasn't much use for the US Army anymore, so they decided to give them away to several countries, private military personnel and civilians. Since the end of the first conflict, the US Task Forces now fields the Tenzai-51 "Builder" Construction Drone, a cheaper alternate to the Bulldozer. After the First Eurasian Conflict Since the War in Eurasia which pitted the USA and Chinese between the GLA, the army utilised DUDE Bulldozers as their primary construction vehicle; but when the war began to end, there have been the urge for a cheap alternate for the bulldozer, thus the Builder Drone created by Tenzai Robotics of Japan was born. From the factory lines of Japan, to the battlefield of Eurasia, this drone cannot be sniped by snipers which can take on pilots, even immunity to Radiation and Biological substances. Iron Dragon PLA "We have big plans" - Chinese Dozer operator - Utilised in the First Eurasian Conflict as China's standard issue base building vehicle, China's famous and well knowned Type-18B Construction Bulldozer was known by various construction and demolition companies as the best earthmover like the DUDE version. Type-18B Construction Bulldozers offered by Shanghai Construction Machinery Corporation in various colours and forms. Iron Dragon PLA versions have been mostly seen with either green or snow, snowy versions used by the Peoples Liberation Army were known to be in winter. Since the Iron Dragon PLA was specially utilised for combat experience and power within its force, the bulldozer was utilised by the branch of the PLA at a cheaper price. Since they are usually $1000 to build and to utilise by various forces; the manufacturer, Shanghai Construction Machinery Corporation knocked off $200 from its original price specially for the PLA deployment in the ongoing conflict still raging as of now. Popularity Since the Type-18B Bulldozer was a popular construction vehicle for building, demolition and earthmoving, the Bulldozer was even popular than the DUDE Bulldozer across the world. All-thou it is cheaper than the DUDE alternate from America, this version from China was known to be the heavier version since it has a large plow instead of a bucket. There have been Type-18B Construction Bulldozers coloured white to blend in with the snow; these application were similar with the J-20 Black Eagle stealth fighters. This type of colour were uncommon in summer time operations; one of these dozers were in a museum in the Peoples Republic of China, there were also exibits in European and American Museums, whilst in areas covered in snow, they can blend in with the background. MEA Construction Vehicles MEA Israeli D9 "We're always ready" - Israeli Dozer operator - To be added... MEA Pakistani Bulldozer "Lets get these bases built" - Pakistani Bulldozer operator - To be added... MEA Qatari Bulldozer "The foundation must be true" - Qatari Dozer operator - To be added... Related Pages * Landsweeper Construction Vehicle - The Company of Liberty's primary construction vehicle, replaced the Construction Bulldozer after 2028 in base building, Bulldozer are currently being utilised by Company Reservist forces and peacekeeper regiments. * FT44 "Construction Droid" Building Drone - Replacing excavators and bulldozers on construction sites for earth moving and building work, the Construction Droid is a new revolution of working in areas where work and can be useful to save lives from possible death. * Volvo EC700 "Surveyor" Excavator - To be added... * Tenzai-51 Builder Drone - To be added... * Construction Forklift - To be added... Behind the Scenes * ﻿The Company version of the DUDE Construction Bulldozer is a reskinned USA Construction Dozer with a black cult black skin and a halogen light when fielded at night. * Iron Dragon PLA's version of the Construction Bulldozer have been around since C&C Generals. They will remain as the faction's main base builder unit, plus some changes and fixes will be utilised. * DUDE Bulldozers were planned to be utilised by the Company of Liberty, but replaced by the Landsweeper Construction vehicle, but will be still present in the mod as a mission-used Vehicle. :* The rest of the information remains as lore, thus Bulldozer will maybe still appear in the mod as a Mission add-on or campaign-based vehicle.﻿ Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Units of the Iron Dragon PLA Category:Units of the Middle East Alliance Category:Vehicles Category:Units of Multiple Origins